


Boredom consumes

by ReaseA



Series: All of my Octavian/Nico smut [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deep throat, Dom Nico di Angelo, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Strip Games, Strip Truth or Dare, Sub Nico di Angelo, Tied To A Bed, dom Octavian, sub Octavian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaseA/pseuds/ReaseA
Summary: It’s a weekend for the fist court, Nico and Octavian are board.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Octavian, Nico di Angelo/Octavian
Series: All of my Octavian/Nico smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994854
Kudos: 9





	Boredom consumes

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you love this;)

Nico and Octavian had gotten really close over the short time he’d been there, or at least Octavian thought so. Octavian hoped it could be more than that, he’d spent more than one night fantasizing about doing things with Nico and now it seemed he might get a chance. 

The first cohort always got Saturday off from training, it was Octavian's idea to give each cohort a day off so they could chill. But off time always bored Octavian, he could never just do nothing. But that’s what he was doing, just hanging out in Nico’s room.

“I’m bored, let’s do something” Octavian said 

Nico was sitting in a chair opposite Octavian across a small table, he was wearing his skull T-shirt, and his back skinny jeans. “How about a little game of truth or dare?” 

“What are the rules?” Octavian asked hesitantly

“You’re allowed to dare anything but the other can refuse, if they do they must talk of one pice of clothing of the darers choice. Same for truths” Nico said.

Octavian thought about it, he was wearing about 6 pieces of clothes, sweat pants, socks, underwear, a belt for his knife he didn’t have on him, and a shirt and Nico the same. 

“But if you’re striped all the way you have to do the dare or truth” Nico added 

“Seems fair you first” Octavian said 

“Ok, truth or dare”

“Dare” he said and immediately regretted it

Nico got a mischievous look in his eye. “Do a strip tease and you can put your clothes back on” 

“What?” Octavian said surprised

“What are you taking off something Instead?” Nico asked 

“Yeah I am!” He said taking off one of his socks

“No, I get to chose” Nico said

He pulled the sock back up “than what?” 

“Your belt” 

Octavian took it off and set in on the table

“My turn” 

“Dare” Nico said confidently.

“Give me a blow job” Octavian said smugly, he expected Nico to take something off. 

What Octavian didn’t expect was Nico walking over and getting in between his legs, he pulled the loose pants down to his ankles. There was a bulge in the boxer briefs he was wearing, Nico rubbed his cheek against it. 

“Nico are you sure you want to do this?” Octavian asked looking down at Nico’s face

Nico didn’t respond; he just pulled the underwear off and grabbed Octavian's dick, it was a little above five inches. 

“What do you want me to do?” Nico asked in a seductive voice.

“Um uh..” Octavian wipered out.

Nico kissed up and down the thing but didn’t put it in his mouth. 

“What do you need me to do?” Nico asked again 

“I need you” Octavian said 

“Good boy” Nico said

Nico took the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing up and down, each time he would go all the way to the bottom and then back up so just the tip was in his mouth. It was amazing. It went on for about a minute. 

“I’m gonna-” he was interrupted by Nico taking him out of his mouth and a white streak came out of his mouth, and landed on his thighs. 

“You did such a good job” nico said 

“Truth or dare” nico said 

Sill dazed he said “dare” 

“Your turn.” Nico said “I’ll move your head” 

Octavian gave Nico his set and unbuckled Nico’s jeans, and pulled them down his underwear with them, he was bigger than Octavian about six inches. 

“I expected you to take something off” Nico said “good boy” 

Nico ran his fingers through Octavian's hair, he got his hands on him. Octavian put the tip in his mouth and Nico pushed down slowly. It was slow but he was going all the way down, if the hands weren’t holding him he would have pulled back up. Once Octavian's head got to the bottom, he could he Nico’s dick in his throat and Nico just held it there. 

“You’re doing such a good job Oc” Nico said 

He let him back up slowly, all the way to the top of his tip. Octavian thought it was going to be like that the whole time. 

“Can I go faster?” Nico asked in a kind voice 

Octavian nodded the best he could. Nico pulled Octavian's head down much faster and kept that speed for what felt like two minutes.

“I’m going to cum now ok” Nico said 

He pushed Octavian's head all the way and came deep in his throat. He held it there for a few seconds, and then let go. Octavian took him out of his mouth gasping for air. 

“Truth or dare?” He asked 

“Dare” Nico said

“I want you to ….” Octavian started.

“What do you need?” Nico asked pulling him into his lap

“I want you to strip and let me do anything to you for twenty minutes” Octavian whispered into his ear.

“I think I’d love that” Nico said “You sit here and watch for a bit ok?”

He got up sliding around him and moved the chair to face the open ground next to it. He played with the hem of his shirt, he pulled it over his head slowly. Octavian looked at Nico’s thin torso, it was cute. Than the belt, it was already unbuckled he just slid it off. Than the jeans it was already unzipped and unbuttoned he just pulled them down. Nico turned around, he could see Nico’s ass better. He pulled down the boxers. 

“Can you get on the bed” Octavian asked a lot less commanding than he meant to be

“Yes daddy” Nico said in that seductive tone and went and laid out on the bed, Octavian liked him calling him that.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Octavian asked 

“Yes daddy” Nico said obediently 

Octavian grabbed Nico’s dick.

“Do not cum until I tell you to or there will be consequences” trying to sound more dominant.

Octavian jerked Nico dick for a bit thinking about what he’d use for lube. Octavian got on the bed moving Nico so they’d be vertical on it. 

“Get up here and get my dick wet” Octavian commanded

Without a word Nico moved up to Octavian's dick and rubbed his face against it like a kitten against someone’s leg. He took it into his mouth covering it. Octavian pushed him back down to the bed.

“Are you ready, my kitten?” Octavian asked, pushing up against Nico’s hole.

“Yes I need you in me daddy!” Nico begged

Octavian pushed himself in all the way. Nico yelped in pleasure. It was tight, he fell forward landing on his hands. He was right above Nico’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” Octavian asked 

Nico moved his head up to him and kissed, he’s mouth was hot with passion. The two kissed as Octavian fucked Nico’s little hole faster and faster. Nico pulled away.

“You got to slow down, I'm gonna cum” he whined. 

Octavian stopped abruptly, he kissed him on the forehead. 

“It's ok kitten you can cum” Octavian said in a soothing voice. 

Octavian grabbed Nico’s dick again and started jerking it. He started fucking his hole to. Nico was a mess of moans underneath him. A minute hadn’t passed when the two were about to cum. 

“I’m gonna-” Nico tried to say but came before he could.

Octavian pushed as far as he could and came too.

“I’m gonna keep fucking you till you pass out”

Nico didn’t say anything just nodded his head. 

Octavian noticed that some of Nico’s cum got on him, and some of his own cum was on his dick.

“I want you to lick all the cum off me” He said

“Yes daddy,” Nico said out of breath.

Octavian laid down next to Nico, not wasting any time Nico got on Octavian and started licking the cum off slowly. He made eye contact as he did. He started at his stomach where Nico’s cum was, he licked it off him and swallowed. 

“You doing such a good job my kitten” 

He went down to the dick that was just starting to get hard again. Nico took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked it clean.

“I think I’m gonna fuck you again” Octavian said

“I’d like that” Nico said softly

“I think I wanna tie you to the bed” Octavian added

Nico nodded, Octavian got up pining Nico under him. He took both of Nico’s hands and put them up to the bed frame. He took a pair of socks off the floor and tied him to the bed. 

“Please Oc!” Nico said impatiently 

Octavian pushed himself up against the little hole. He loved teasing him. 

“Please what?” Octavian asked 

“I need you to fuck me!” He shouted

“Ok but you aren’t allowed to cum tell I say, I’m serious this time” he responded.

Nico whined a bit but nodded. Octavian shoved himself half way in. Nico screamed in pleasure. He fucked his fast and wildly. He started jerking him off too. 

“This… isn’t…..fair….” Nico whined. 

But Octavian didn’t stop, jerked him faster and fuck his tight hole faster. He pulled out and came on Nico’s chest. And stopped jerking him.

“Noooo… please….” Nico begged but he was too tired to put any order in his voice. 

Octavian thought that if he fuck him agin he’d pass out. Looked at the bedside table, he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the top drawer. He got his fingers wet and suck in one.

Nico mound, he sounded like he really wanted to cum. Octavian sucked another in and scissored them. Nico mound even louder. 

Octavian pulled them out, Nico whined but then Octavian shoved his dick all the way in. He fucked him as fast as  
Before and jerked him just as fast.

“On the count of five you can cum” Octavian said

“One.” 

“Two” Octavian fucked him as fast as possible 

“Three” Nico shut his black eyes tightly. 

“Four” 

“Five” Nico came as soon as he said it and Octavian came hard, deep in him. 

“Good little kitten,” Octavian said breathsely. 

But Nico didn’t respond, it seemed he’d succeeded in fucking him to sleep. He pulled out of Nico’s little hole with a pop. All the cum dripped out of him.

Octavian united him from the post, kissed him on the forehead and went to sleep cuddled next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do get off the the fact that people read there’s and might even cum to them.
> 
> Please kudos and tell me what you want Octavian and Nico to do next.


End file.
